harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
List of potions
This is an alphabetical list of all known potions. A *Aging Potion **A potion that depending on the amount taken, ages the drinker to various ages. *Alihotsy Draught **A potion from the Alihotsy plant; causes hysteria. *Amortentia **The world's strongest Love Potion; does not create real love, just powerful obsession. *Angel's Trumpet Draught **Effects and usage of this potion are unknown. *Anti-Paralysis Potion **A potion that heals paralysis. *Antidote to Common Poisons **A potion that reverses the effects of common poisons. *Antidote to Uncommon Poisons **A potion that reverses the effects of uncommon poisons. *Antidote to Veritaserum **A potion that removes the effects of Veritaserum. B *Babbling Beverage **A potion that causes uncontrollable speaking of nonsense. *Baneberry Potion **This potions effects are unknown; most likely a poison. *Baruffio's Brain Elixir **A potion that apparently increases the taker's brain power. *Beautification Potion **A potion that makes the taker very beautiful. *Befuddlement Draught **A potion that makes the taker confused and reckless. *Beguiling Bubbles **A Love Potion sold at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. *Black Fire Potion **A potion that makes the taker able to move through black fire uninjured. *Blemish Blitzer **A potion that most likely gets rid of acne. *Blood-Replenishing Potion **A potion that replenishes the taker's blood if they have been injured and lost blood. *Bloodroot Potion **A poisonous potion. *Boil-Cure Potion **A potion that rids the taker of boils. *Bruise removal paste **A paste invented by Fred and George Weasley to remove bruises. *Bulgeye Potion **Presumed to make the taker's eyes swell. *Bundimun Pomade **A potion that is presumably a hair pomade containing Bundimun secretion. *Bundimun Secretion **A magical substance that, when diluted, is known to be used in some magical cleaning products. *Burn-healing paste **A thick paste used to heal burns. *Burning Bitterroot Balm **Presumably a soothing balsam made from the Bitterroot plant. C *Calming Draught **A potion that calms the user of shock, trauma, etc.. *Cheese-Based Potions **Potions whose main ingredients are cheese. *Chelidonium Miniscula **The effects of this potion are unknown. *Confusing Concoction **A potion that confuses the taker. *Cough potion **A potion that soothes and reduces coughs. *Cupid Crystals **A Love Potion sold at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes *Cure for Boils **A potion seen on the video game of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood prince. As said in the name it cures boils. D *Death-Cap Draught **Effects of this potion are unknown, but it is possibly a poison. *Deflating Draught **A potion that deflates anything swollen by magical means. *Developing solution **A potion used in the developing of magical photographs, making them move. *Dizziness Draught **A potion that makes the taker dizzy and lightheaded. *Dogbane Potion **The effects of this potion are unknown, but it is possibly poisonous to dogs. *Doxycide **A solution that kills Doxys *Dr. Ubbly's Oblivious Unction **Heals wounds given by thoughts. *Dragon Poison **A poisonous potion most likely taken from Dragons. *Dragon Tonic **A tonic used to heal sickly dragons. *Dragon dung Fertiliser **A solution that helps Venomous Tentacula grow. *Draught of Living Death **A potion that places the taker in a state of sleep that makes them seem like they are dead. *Draught of Peace **A potion that relieves anxiety. *Dreamless Sleep Potion **A potion that places the taker in a sleep that is dreamless. *Drink of Despair **A potion that puts the taker in extreme pain. E *Elixir of Life **A potion created from the Philosopher's Stone that extend the taker's life. *Elixir to Induce Euphoria **A potion that induces a sense of inexplicable, irrational happiness upon the drinker. *Erumpent Potion **A potion that is highly explosive when it touches or is touched by an outside source. *Everklena **A supposed cleaning product that produced more of what it was sprayed on. *Essence of Dittany **A potion that regrows skin over a wound. *Essence of Insanity (Possibly) **A potion which presumably causes irrational behaviour, possibly inflicting the condition of insanity. *Everlasting Elixirs **A potion with the effect to either never run out of potion or to work forever. *Exploding Potion **A very volatile potion, and when completed, can be used to create explosions. F *Fake Protective Potions **A potion that claimed to protect the taker from Dark magic, but did not. *Fatiguing Infusion **A potion that, when either drank or inhaled, caused fatigue. *Felix Felicis (Also known as Liquid Luck) **A magical potion that makes the taker successful in all their endeavors. *Fergus Fungal Budge **A fungicidal product that treated ringworm infections on the feet. *Fire-Protection Potion **A potion that protects the taker from being burnt. *Flesh-Eating Slug Repellent **A pesticide that repels flesh-eating slugs. *Forgetfulness Potion **A potion that makes the taker forgetful. *Frog Parts Mixture **A packet of potion ingredients that most likely contained frog parts. *Fungiface Potion **A potion that makes the taker's face break out in fungi. G *Garrotting Gas **A gas that induces choking and possibly suffocates the taker. *Girding Potion **A potion that gives the taker extra endurance. *Grand Pepperup Potion **Most likely a stronger version of Pepperup Potion. *Grand Wiggenweld Potion **Most likely a stronger version of Wiggenweld Potion. *Gregory's Unctuous Unction **A potion that causes the drinker to believe that whomever gave the potion to them is their best friend. H ]] *Hair-Raising Potion **A potion that causes the taker's hair to stand on end. *Hate Potion **A potion that shows the taker's worst traits and habits. *Heartbreak Teardrops **A potion sold by Fred and George Weasley at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. *Herbicide Potion **A potion that either kills or damages plants. *Hiccoughing Solution **A potion that most likely cures hiccups. I *Invigoration Draught **A potion that is presumed to give the taker an energy boost. *Invisibility Potion **A potion that makes the taker invisible. K *Kissing Concoction **A potion created by Fred and George Weasley sold at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. L ]] *Laugh-inducing Potion **A potion that makes the taker laugh uncontrollably. *Laxative Potion **A potion that is most likely a laxative. *Love Potion **Any of a large number of potions that make the taker fall in love with the person that has given it to them. *Love Potion Antidote **Antidote to love potions. *Lung Clearing Potion **A potion whose effects are unknown; most likely cures the taker of lung infections. M ]] *Magi-Me-More **Magical pills that allegedly allow the regaining power and concentration that some elderly wizards lose over the years. *Madame Glossy's Silver Polish **A magical cleaning solution. *Malevolent Mixture **A potion that is most likely a poison or produces other bad effects. *Mandrake Restorative Draught **A potion made from Mandrakes that restores a person that has been petrified to their original state. *Manegro Potion **Causes hair on drinker's head to grow out rapidly *Memory Potion **Enhances the drinker's memory *Moonseed Poison *Mouth Itching Antidote **Cures Mouth Itching (possibly) *Muffling Draught **A potion most likely used to silence people and/or various objects *Mrs. Scower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover **Removes stains *Murtlap Essence **Soothes and heals painful cuts and abrasions N *Noxious Potion **Releases green clouds of smoke when completed. Exact effects are unknown, but it is possibly used as a poison. O *Oculus Potion **Restores the drinker's sight **Counteracts the Conjunctivitis Curse‎‎ P *Pepperup Potion **Relieves and/or cures cold symptoms *Poison Antidote *Polyjuice Potion **Turns the taker temporarily into whoever's hair they drop into the potion. Not to be used with animal hair. *Potion N. 220 *Potion No. 07 *Potion No. 113 *Potion No. 86 *Purple Fire Potion Q *Quodpot solution R *Rano Potion *Rat Spleen Mixture *Rat tonic **Healing potion for rats. *Regeneration Potion **Helps restore non-corporeal wizards to their bodies. *Regerminating Potion **Forces the germination of a plant *Restoration Potion **Reverts spell effects. *Revive Potion **Awakens an unconscious person *Rudimentary Body Potion **Helps restore non-corporeal wizards to a rudimentary bodies/sustains rudimentary bodies S *Scintillation Solution **Unknown effect *Screaming Snakes Hair Potion **A kind of hair potion, the exact effects of which are unknown *Shrinking Solution **Causes the drinker to shrink *Skele-Gro **Regrows missing bones *Sleekeazy's Hair Potion **Makes hair more manageable *Sleeping Draught **Made the drinker quickly fall into a deep but temporary sleep *Snuffling Potion **Causes the drinker to sniff (possibly) *Solution 078 *Solution 125 *Star Grass Salve **Healing potion for soothing injuries *Strength Potion **Gives drinker increased strength **It may be related to the Strengthening Solution. *Strengthening Solution **Presumably increases the strength of the one who drinks it ** It may be related to the Strength Potion. *Swelling Solution **Causes enlargement on contact T *Ten-Second Pimple Vanisher **Treats acne *Truth Serum **Makes the drinker tell the truth *Twilight Moonbeams **Causes the drinker to become infatuated with the giver of the potion U *Unidentified golden potion **Healing, curse quarantining. **was used by Professor Severus Snape in the summer of 1996 to treat the effects that the curse on the Ring Horcrux had on Albus Dumbledore. V *Venomous Tentacula Juice **Acts like a (non-fatal) poison holding up a phial of Veritaserum.]] *Veritaserum **Forces the taker to tell the truth. *Vitamix Potion **Gives energy to the drinker *Volubilis Potion **Alters the drinker's voice W *Wartcap Powder *Weakness Potion **Weakens the drinker *Weedosoros *Wideye Potion ** Prevents the drinker from falling asleep. Also awakens from drugging or concussion.[1] *Wiggenweld Potion **Cures minor damage **Awakens a person from magically-induced sleep (and hence can cure Draught of Living Death). *Wit-Sharpening Potion **Presumably enhances the clarity of thought of the drinker *Wolfsbane Potion **Eases the symptoms of lycanthropy; prevents werewolves from losing their minds post-transformation. *Wound-Cleaning Potion **Antiseptic See also *List of potion ingredients de:Zaubertrankzutatenliste es:Lista de pociones Category:Potions Category:Lists